Hinting at love
by Shardwing52
Summary: Taking place shortly after episode 70, Rua has been feeling something different towards Ruka. Will he tell her? Warning incest theme.


This is another idea I had that very easily could have happened. Since by episode 77 (Japanese version only) he seemed to already be aware of his feelings for Ruka, It is very likely that he realized his feelings for her in episode 70 (he expresses a lot of unusual affection for Ruka during his duel with Michal). He likely realized his feelings either during the duel or afterwards.

Disclaimer:I don't own yugioh 5ds.

After they left the forest and got back to school, the rest of the day went by and they left when the bell rang.

"That was a great science project huh, Rua," said Ruka turning to Rua as they walked home. "Rua," she said worried.

'It's my fault,' thought Rua. 'I may have saved her, but she wouldn't have been put in danger if I had just watched her more closely.'

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Ruka waved a hand in his face.

"Earth to Rua," said Ruka.

"Huh, oh sorry," said Rua.

"What's the matter?" asked Ruka. Ever since what happened in the forest, he had been very quiet.

Rua knew there was no getting past her. He let out a sigh.

"It's just...I feel like it's my fault," said Rua.

"What do you mean?" asked Ruka, not sure what he was saying.

"When we first got in the forest, I was scared because of all the creepy noises," said Rua. "And because of that I wasn't keeping my eye on you and you wandered off and got into that dangerous situation." He then kicked a rock on the ground.

Ruka grabbed his hand. "Rua, just because you were scared and I wasn't doesn't mean that it's your fault what happened," said Ruka. "We all have things we're afraid of, and there's nothing wrong with that. It's okay to be afraid. I'm afraid of some things you probably aren't. Besides, I think you're really brave. You fought an undead spirit just to save me. To me I think you're the bravest hero in my eyes'."

Rua smiled. "Thanks Ruka," said Rua, who then gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're welcome," said Ruka smiling back.

Rua's smile grew. Lately he had been feeling something different towards Ruka. It was a feeling he never felt before. At first he wasn't too sure what it was he felt, but eventually he did. He realized he was falling in love with his sister.

Eventually they made it home.

Ruka decided to watch TV, while Rua decided to grab a snack to eat in the kitchen.

As he eats he started to let his mind wonder. He liked her, but he was unsure of what to do. During the fight with Michal, he was scared that he was going to lose her. Never before did he feel so close to losing her. The only other time he ever felt this way was when she had fallen into her coma when she was 3. He had literally felt like dying. The thought of losing her was almost enough to kill him back then. Thinking back to the present to when he fought Michal earlier in the day: as he fought Michal, he realized how he truly felt about her. After he was finished eating, he decided that he would try and tell her.

Gulping that she was going to hate him, he walked into the living room where she was watching TV.

He walked over and sat down next to her.

"You need something?" asked Ruka.

"Uh well...,"said Rua. 'How am I supposed to say this,' he thought. "Has anyone told you how pretty you are?" he said hoping she might catch on.

"No," said Ruka.

"Well," started Rua putting an arm around her. "I'm sure any guy would like someone as amazing as you. I mean you're smart, you're funny, not to mention sweet and caring."

At this point Ruka looked at him oddly; it wasn't like him to be complimenting her like this. She started to think that he wanted something.

"Rua, what is it you want?" asked Ruka.

Rua groaned on the inside, seeing she wasn't getting it.

'This isn't working,' thought Rua. He decided to be more obvious.

"Ruka, there's something I need to tell you," said Rua.

"What is it?" asked Ruka.

"Well, there's this girl I kind of like," said Rua.

"Really, who?" asked Ruka curiously.

"Well she's very smart, and knows a bit more about things than me. She also can criticize me sometimes, but it's only because she cares. She's also frail, but she does her best and I look out for her. She likes to stay inside a lot. She's the most important person in my life, and I'll do anything for her. She has a very sweet personality. She's also kind of shy. She also has some non-human friends from another realm," said Rua, hoping she was catching on.

Ruka mentally gasped in shock and surprise when she realized it was her he was talking about.

"Okay, but what's her name?" asked Ruka pretending she didn't get it.

That was the last straw for Rua. In his frustration he pressed his lips against hers. Ruka's eyes widened in shock, but also in curiosity and surprise. After a few seconds they parted.

Ruka stared at him curiously. After a few seconds she turned her head and started to blush.

"I'm sorry Ruka. I…," started Rua who tried to get up, but was stopped by Ruka grabbing his hand.

"Rua...did you mean all those things you said?" asked Ruka quietly. "And...do you really like me?"

Rua smiled. "Of course, I meant every word," said Rua. "At first I had just thought of you as my little sister that I had to protect, but then I started to feel something...more."

He then put his arms around her, surprising her.

"What I'm trying to say is...I love you, as more than just a sister," Rua continued.

Ruka was silent for a few minutes. She had no idea that he felt this way about her. She couldn't say she liked him the way he liked her, but he was always the one who was there for her and cared about her. They had met Yusei and the others, but none of them cared for her like Rua. Sure he was her brother, but he cared for her more than a typical brother would. He cared so much that he would throw away his own dreams for her.

Ruka then opened her mouth to speak.

"Rua, how would things even work out between us?" asked Ruka. "It's not like we could just tell Yusei or the others."

Rua lowered his head a little. "I know," said Rua." But I think things could work out between us. I know they can."

He then lifted up his head and cupped one of her cheeks with his hand.

"I really like you a lot and...I'm hoping you'll give me a chance," said Rua softly while smiling at her.

Ruka stared at him for a few seconds, but then smiled.

"I'll give you a chance," said Ruka.

"You will?" asked Rua softly as his smile grew, which she nodded to.

Rua then brought her into a tight embrace and hugged her tight.

Ruka smiled and hugged back.

After a few seconds they let go.

"So...what do we do now?" asked Rua.

"I'm not sure, but let's take things nice and slow. How about tomorrow we go out to eat?" asked Ruka.

"That sounds great," said Rua smiling at her.

Ruka smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and then left to go to her room for awhile.

About an hour after they went to sleep.

Ruka decided to get up and get some water. As she walked through the hallway she stopped when she heard what sounded like Rua's voice.

'What's he still doing up? He should be sleeping,' Ruka thought.

Walking up to his door, Ruka prepared to open it, but stopped when she heard him talking.

"I wonder what I should do to make Ruka's day tomorrow the best she'll ever have," said Rua in a bit of an excited tone. "What if I pulled her chair out for her at the place we eat at tomorrow, or act different? Maybe I should pick a flower and give it to her, or buy her something tomorrow or..."

"Or what," came Ruka's voice with a little amusement, as she opened the door with a small smile on her face and walked over to Rua.

"R-Ruka," stuttered Rua. "How much of that did you hear?"

"More than enough," said Ruka as she sat next to him on his bed.

She then put a hand on his shoulder. "Rua, you don't need to act like someone you're not, just be yourself," said Ruka.

"I know, It's just...I feel like I'm going to mess up," said Rua in a worried tone.

Ruka gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"You won't, it's going to be fine," said Ruka reassuringly.

Rua smiled. "Thanks Ruka."

Anytime one of them felt down or worried, the other could always cheer them up.

"You're welcome," said Ruka smiling back. "Now come on. Let's get some sleep."

"Yeah," said Rua who gave her a hug. "Goodnight Ruka."

"Goodnight Rua," said Ruka.

The two then let go and Ruka left.

Rua laid back on his bed, and pulled the covers over himself.

"Ruka...I promise, tomorrow I'll make it a day we can remember forever," said Rua.

He then closed his eyes, with a small smile on his face. He knew that no matter what happens that things were going to work out.

THE END.

Me:Review if you liked it.


End file.
